Multi-media over Internet protocol (hereinafter, referred to as ‘MMoIP’) periodically processes a predetermined amount of data for certain period of time depending on the type of CODEC. When data processing relies on a central processing unit (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘CPU’), the CPU takes charge of even simple operations for transferring data, which results in degradation of system performance. A direct memory access controller (hereinafter, referred to as ‘DMAC’) is used to solve such a problem. The DMAC performs the operation of acquiring a bus control right from the CPU based on respective channel information initially determined, and transferring a burst size from a target module (e.g., a memory) to a destination module (e.g., a memory). The operation is repeated until a total amount of transmitted data reaches an initially determined total size.